


Ice Crown Citadal

by Azuresand



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冰冠要塞的战斗结束了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Crown Citadal

**你们破坏了我的大门，老鼠！**

作为死灵的君主本不该喊出这种话来的，阿萨斯想。在他后悔之前，喊声已经在城塞上下回荡，敲出许多“老鼠！老鼠！老鼠！”的回音。挥舞骨镰的骷髅架子涌向被打出来的缺口，迅速的被圣光敲散，然后重新组合并再被敲散。在所有骨头粉碎，或是圣骑士们耗尽力气之前，这样的拉锯场面会一直持续下去。

作为睿智的君主或许也不该主动拆掉自己的要塞。一个浮空城伤痕累累的被击败了，一个作为接替者叛变了，还有一个在弥漫巫术的土地上迷失了，最后一个由要塞拆下来的萨隆邪铁搭造，接着在完工之前就被搁置了。在这里，骷髅矿工拆卸要塞和修建它时的态度没有区别。

他当然知道克尔苏加德的失败和要塞本身没有关系。他给他调配了足够的不死生物，按照他的请求修建实验室和训练所，监督他手下巫师施展和几年前一样精巧的魔法，当他鞠躬的时候命令他立刻出发。

然后他和他的要塞没有回来。

这完全是因为敌人已经弄清楚要塞结构的缘故，无论用什么材料修建都是一样的。

不过阿萨斯知道，而且清清楚楚的知道，即使马里库里斯能够修建成功，也不会有东西能让他亲手送进这座新的浮空要塞。他会派出更多的不死生物，建造更坚固的实验室和训练所，但不再有镇守的巫妖了。

 

**英雄：直捣城塞**

马洛加的产生完全是偶然的。

他确实下令堆积了一些骨头，许多骨头。大部分是柔弱的精灵法师的，为了坚固性也许有野兽或是坦卡族人的。

在骨头积累到一定数量的时候，他命令手下免除剔除骨头这道工序，直接把牺牲品钉在骨堆上。在血液流干而死或者是冻死之前，他们会呻吟相当长的一段时间。而残余的肉和大部分骨头都会被寒气碾成粉末。

尽管不是腐化成死灵法师也不是有意义的献祭，这并不是一种浪费。堆积如山的骨骸会让所有正常的巫妖转化者痴迷。他有时会将它们用作赏赐，但真正的作用并不是那样。

也不是现在这样。

 

**英雄：瘟疫工坊**

他当然记得很久之前开始，所有的亡灵法师都痴迷于各种实验。

不，生者的法师也很痴迷。

有些法师喜欢研究复活死者，这是亡灵的老传统。有些喜欢用骨架拼装各式生物，从猫到飞龙。有些使用活的血肉缝制。有些研究腐蚀灵魂，摧毁肉体的药剂。

他曾经观看过一个巫妖的研究。在整洁到毫无亡灵风格的实验室里，只剩骨骼的手抽出破烂的书籍，在羊皮纸上书写，往几瓶液体里加上另外一些液体。除了一个手势，并无表示出对巫妖王存在的关注。那个手势的意思大约是“小心毒气”。

现在想来，克尔苏加德也许在预言系方面也颇有造诣。

不过那一天正是帕奇维克被再次制造的时候。他看着巫妖亲手搬运肉块，搭建法阵，绘制图形，栓好锁链，还找来比格沃斯的幻影。接着庞大的黑暗法力就从骨骸上漫溢而出。即使差别细微他还是意识到，重生的巫妖比原来虚弱，压倒性的神秘感消逝了。但他当时宁可将这认为是自己成为统治者后掌控力的增强。特别是克尔苏加德纹丝不动的站立，凶狠的召唤寒冬砸向狂暴的帕奇维克，气势毫无差别。

直到新生的巨大憎恶温顺的垂下镰刀和铁链，巫妖停止施法，滑行过去安抚它。

我的战神。他听见巫妖用嘶嘶的声音低吟，就像在他耳边说的那样。

 

**英雄：血红领域**

他不知道为什么精灵会这么多，或者说为什么精灵会有这么多种堕落的方法。根据一些死亡骑士的描述，原本的精灵因为滥用魔法而驱逐了族群中的一半，这一半里渴求奥术而失去理智的又有一半，以至于再一半的族群都跟着他们的王子逃走，最终也都被恶魔与魔能腐蚀殆尽。

不过，这种脆弱扭曲的族群不利用简直是一种可耻的浪费。

找到血腥女王和使她臣服都不是困难的事情，而他“送一个法师来”的命令也被很快的被执行了。

那个法师在族群里是最强大且忠心的。当阿萨斯戴着多刺的铁手套抚摸他背脊的时候，他充满畏惧的抖动，立刻跪下来亲吻主人的靴子。

他没有在意那些冗长，发音如同诗歌的精灵句子。直接把他踢下了王座台。当华尔琪接住他的时候他依旧在念诵着效忠和求饶的词句。像几乎每一个忠诚的法师一样。无论如何，法师几乎都是相似的。

几乎每一个。

 

**英雄：霜翼大厅**

有的时候，他会想。如果把两只冰龙换过来会有什么结果？如果龙族的习俗延续，萨菲隆会成为辛德拉苟萨的配偶吗？作为他唤起的第一只冰龙，萨菲隆当然配的上她。

然而这个设想也不再成立了，冰龙女王也陨落了，再一次。如果它们没有在依旧能行动的时候组成配偶，它们至少可以在长眠中相伴。

如果那些生灵不那么愚蠢——愚不可及——他们应当明白死亡是永恒的，而充满死亡的国度是正当的。他们应当明白。

架构冰龙也相当费时费力。这需要许多材料和一个强大的巫妖来施法，比如——比如——谁？他几乎漠不关心的想。他没有巫妖。没有一个好巫妖，这是事实，而且不会改变，永远不会。

 

**王者的陨落**

当第二只华尔琪也哀鸣着摔落，阶梯上传来脚步声的时候，他明白这一天最终来了。

他当然知道这具身体里什么也不剩下：他不可能有诸如一同消逝的想法，他残存的感情已经随着心脏被摧毁了。他冷漠地坐在王座上，冷漠地握紧剑。霜叹在饥渴地呻吟，渴望吞噬更多的灵魂。但他自己的也早已被毁坏与失去了。

自他杀死那个小男孩之后，他几乎不清楚是什么力量比一种本能更多的支持他，比天灾需要君主这个理由更多的能使他存在。让他稍微清醒的只有收藏众多武器中的一件。

他的手指滑过那把单手剑，轻轻将它推到王座后。

然后他再次握紧自己的剑，站了起来。

“来吧！”他高喊，“霜之哀伤已经饥渴难耐了！”

**Author's Note:**

> 阿/克这对CP是我在War3时期就开始萌的第一对CP，我写这个的时候已经是3.3版本了。  
> 所有剧情都已经尘埃落定，并且我诚恳地希望暴雪觉得已经利用完了这两个角色的残余价值，不要再把谁拉起来让我们再车了——时隔几年之后的现在，看看光暗之子伊利丹！  
> 总之，能讲述的故事都讲述完了，请让他们安静地休息吧……


End file.
